


Come back to me

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gavin misses his bf, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Gavin misses Hank when he’s gone at a conference.





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Ahdkglshskfjah just let these boyfriends be soft.......... it’s what they deserve

Gavin stops in front of the door, hesitation more pronounced now that he’s made his way up to it.

This is stupid.

He’s being stupid.

He should just go back home and pretend he never even considered this.

The door is opened without him even knocking. Connor smiles politely, stepping aside to clear the doorway.

“Would you like to come in, Detective Reed?”

Gavin sighs and considers it for a moment. Well, not like he has much to lose at this point.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Gavin says, making his way inside.

Connor closes the door behind him.

“Of course. Apologies, Gavin.”

It’s the first time he’s been inside this house without Hank being here with him. It feels wrong, but it’s the closest to right that Gavin’s felt in days.

“Hank said you might be over. I’m honestly surprised that it took you as long as it did.”

“Fuck you. I just... wanted to see Sumo, s’all.”

Connor gives him a knowing look.

“Feel free to make yourself at home. Stay as long as you’d like.”

Gavin nods, taking off his jacket and shoes. He makes sure to pat Sumo before sitting down on the couch.

“Have you talked to him, since he left?” Gavin asks.

“I have. The conference is going well, though Hank is exasperated with it.” Connor pauses. “He misses you. You should call him.”

“I... I’ll consider it.”

There’s a few minutes of silence. Connor turns on the little Roomba in the corner, the robot faithfully puttering around the floor to clean.

It distracts Gavin a bit from his loneliness - he can almost pretend that Hank is in the other room, putting on some sweatpants before cuddling up with Gavin on the couch. It would be Gavin’s turn to choose what they watch.

“Would you like anything to eat or drink, Gavin?”

“Hm. Uh- sure. I’ll have a drink. Fuckin’ surprise me.”

The sounds of Connor moving around in the kitchen can be heard.

Flipping on the TV, Gavin changes it to some stupid comedy show. It’s what Hank would have wanted to watch.

Some unknown amount of time later, a mug is placed down in front of him.

“It’s lemon tea. I hope that’s alright.”

Gavin shrugs, grabbing the mug and taking a sip out of it.

“...Thanks.”

“It was no trouble. If... if you’d like to spend the night, feel free to do so.”

“Oh. Uh. Would- would Hank be okay with that?”

“You’ve slept in this house before, haven’t you? I don’t see why Hank would have a problem with you staying over.”

 _But it’s different,_ Gavin doesn’t say.

His fingers tap against the side of the mug.

“I’ll- I’ll fuckin’ think about it.”

”Alright.”

Connor sits down at the other side of the couch. They’re both silent, watching the TV but not really caring much for its content.

Gavin stands when there’s only a bit of tea left in his mug, washing it out in the sink. Without thinking, he walks into Hank’s bedroom.

He flicks on the lights, standing in the doorway for a long moment.

Then he moves to the closet, taking out one of Hank’s sweaters and pulling it on.

It’s soft, and smells faintly like laundry detergent and Hank’s own specific scent. Gavin feels a bit disgusted with himself for smelling one of Hank’s sweaters - why the fuck does he have to be so weird?

After admitting to himself that he’s definitely going to stay the night, Gavin brushes his teeth in the bathroom.

He says goodnight to Connor, who bids him a good night as well.

He pulls off his jeans and folds them up on the dresser for tomorrow, then sits down on the bed.

It’s only 6 at night.

His heart aches with his loneliness, more so than it should for Hank only having been gone for a few days.

He thinks about what Connor said, about him calling Hank.

Gavin takes out his phone from the jeans on the dresser, texting Hank to see if he’s up for a video chat. It only takes him a minute to agree.

The sight of Hank’s face on his phone screen already has him feeling better. He’s quickly forgetting the fucked up sense of pride that prevented him from doing this earlier.

“Hey baby. How ya doing?”

Gavin smiles softly, leaning back against the headboard.

“Kinda fuckin’ tired. And I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Doesn’t help that this conference is boring as all hell.”

“Must be, especially without me there to spice it up.”

Hank laughs, and the sound is music to Gavin’s ears.

“I don’t think I’d be able to focus with such a hot piece of ass distracting me.”

Gavin rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop smiling. He doesn’t even care if he looks like an idiot.

“How much longer till you’re back?”

“Two more days. Though I’m hoping Jeffery might send me back early if I complain enough.”

“Jeffery’s a stubborn man. I doubt you’ll be able to annoy him that much.”

“It’s worth a try.” Hank pauses, then smiles. “Hey, is that my sweater?”

Gavin can feel his face heating up as he tries to think of an answer.

“It might be.”

“Aww, you really do miss me.”

“Shut the fuck up. Your sweaters are comfortable.”

“Yeah, yeah, make all the excuses you want. I know how much of a softie you really are.”

They keep talking until Hank has to go to bed, explaining that he’s gotta wake up early tomorrow morning.

“Night, Gav.”

“Goodnight, and good luck with that hell of a conference.”

“Thanks. Maybe we could video call again tomorrow, if you’re free.”

Gavin doesn’t even need time to think about it.

“Of course. Just text me when you’re free. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Hank agrees, and hangs up shortly after.

Putting his phone on the dresser and turning off the lights, Gavin burrows under the covers. 

Only a few more days until he can hug and kiss his boyfriend again.

Gavin falls asleep that night to memories of him and Hank laying together in that same bed, a warmth filling his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all.... should give me prompts. If I get enough then I’ll definitely be making a Hankvin series. (I’ll probably make one anyways, but not for a bit :P Need to stockpile some good Hankvin fic ideas)


End file.
